Never
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: He was willing to follow her anywhere,whether it was the gates of Heaven or into the depths of Hell, He was never going to let her go(Non-massacre)


Fan fiction Title: Never

Type of Fan-fiction: One-shot

Date Started: 9-20-14

Date Finished: 10-1-14

Summary: He was willing to follow her anywhere,whether it was the gates of Heaven or into the depths of Hell, He was never going to let her go(Non-massacre)

Pairing: ItaSaku

Rated:T

_Author's Note: So sorry for the late upload for this story but I hope you enjoy this one-shot and if you see errors pretend they aren't there_

* * *

><p>Onyx eyes fluttered opened and then shut<p>

_What happened _

Onyx eyes then fluttered back open and caught sight of a lone figure kneeling, with their back facing him. He tried to focus clearly to make the person out but could only make out the shade of their hair.

Pink

Onyx eyes then harden as he tried to study her body language but couldn't. Trying to move,a scorching hot pain seared through his body,Looking back he noticed that his left knee was severely dislocated and his right foot was bent in the wrong direction. His body was also bruised, cuts marred his body and if he was right,he was sporting a concussion. Shifting his attention from his own injuries he went back to focusing on Sakura, who was slumping towards the ground slightly.

"Sakura" He called out hoarsely

He watched as her body twitched slightly before she rose back to her original position and turned towards him ever so slowly. Onyx eyes widened as he saw the condition that she was in. Her normally clean locks were now covered in dirt and debris, her face had tiny scratches and small splatters of blood here and there, her clothes slightly torn while her hands were shaking violently covered in blood but the one thing that shook him to his core was a look of pure fear.

'Just what in the world happened'

Soon his eyes started to become heavy

'No' He snapped inwardly as he tried to fight off the urge to give into temptation of the darkness. In the mist of him fighting off the oncoming sleep, he saw Sakura's eyes widen before there was a hard blow to the back of his head,sending him into a world of darkness.

* * *

><p>Emerald glared into onyx as she tried to size up the Uchiha in-front of her. Sakura wavered slightly as she refused to give into the temptation. Onyx eyes widened and suddenly emerald blink causing a short curse to leave the owners lips.<p>

"No fair Itachi,You know I can't stare at you long" She sighed loudly as she threw her hands in the air."Guess I'm buying lunch" and so the two walked out of his office,which was a short walk from the hospital and some nearby food stalls. During the short walk, Sakura was clearly showing her disgust in the way her husband like to _play _games with her. Once they had made it to one of the new food stalls that had appeared a couple of weeks ago,they quickly placed their order.

"Your a cheater" Sakura finally spoke up as she crossed her arms over her chest. Reaching into her pouch,she began to search for the appropriate change when Itachi grabbed her wrist, causing her to look up and notice that he was already paying the server.

"Why play the game, If you were going to pay for it anyway" She stated cutting her eyes in her direction.

"I love seeing you riled up" He smirked as he collected their food. Sakura stood there and watched as he calmly walked away,not bothering to see if she was following along. Sakura huffed loudly 'If he wasn't so damn good looking,I would of squarely punched him in his face' she then raced after him. Once they were back in the safety of his office,She quick snatched her food away and went to sit in his chair when he caught her forearm and turned her back towards him.

"Noo" She whined as she tried to get out of his grip" Let me eat Itachi"

Itachi reached and grabbed the food out of her hand and placed it on a nearby filing cabinet.

"What are you doing,I'm hungry" She whined again

"So am I" He smirked before he crashed his lips into hers. As always his kiss would make her melt into his arms. Gripping onto her hips he effortlessly lifted her onto his desk and laid her gently on it all without losing the rhythm of their kissing. He let his long arms roam over as much as her body as he could. Reaching up, he grabbed the zipper of her one piece nurse suit and slowly began to pull it down,causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"Itachi" She moaned lowly as he grabbed a hold of her breast.

He smirked inwardly as he then grabbed them roughly causing her to gasp a little louder than she expected to but lately they had been a lot more sensitive. As Itachi began to roam further down south there was a rather loud knock on the door,causing Sakura to stiffen and Itachi to let out a low groan as he pulled away from Sakura.

"What is it"He snapped as his eyes never left Sakura,who was still staring at the door

"Uchiha, Itachi who are you using that tone with" A feminine voice harden causing Sakura to blush heavily and smack Itachi's hand. He looked back at her and then rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door. Reaching the door, He looked back at Sakura and eyed her lustfully,following his gaze,she quickly saw that her outfit had successfully been unzipped and was showing her goodies. Snatching the fabric together she turned around and quickly zipped up,just in time for Itachi to open the door and let his mother in,who was holding a basket of what looked liked muffins.

"Who locks their door at work" Mikoto spoke eyeing Itachi as she walked into his office,not noticing the pair of emerald eyes staring at her like a piece of meat. Looking away from Itachi,Mikoto caught sight of Sakura,walking towards her with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi there Sakura" Mikoto smiled as she follows Sakura's trail of sight. Sakura grinned even more "Hi Mikoto-san" Itachi,being the stealthy ninja that he is, quickly swiped a muffin out of the basket gaining a frown from Mikoto and a glare from Sakura. Shrugging the women off,He walked past the two,grabbed his lunch and sat down.

Mikoto's eyes widen"I'm sorry, Are you two on your lunch break" Mikoto asked

Itachi silently nodded as a stray hand began to dig into his own food. Onyx eyes looked over at Sakura, as she smiled sweetly as she stole bits and pieces,causing him to stop her in her tracks. Mikoto eyed Sakura closely and soon a huge smile spread on her lips.

"Leave her alone Itachi,She needs to eat" Mikoto beamed as eyed the couple. Itachi looked over at his mother and tried to study the hint she was trying to throw out.

"I was going to stop and give this to Shisui,since he had been pestering me about these muffins but I can make him some more."Mikoto smiled as she turned around and left the room but then she suddenly stopped and turned back around.

"Don't forget you two,we're having dinner at the house tomorrow night" She chirped before leaving the room. Itachi watched as his mother disappeared out of his sights. He wonder what kind of hint was his mother throwing at him. Shaking the thought out of his head,He looked down at his bento and noticed that almost all of his food was gone. He looked back up to Sakura,who was reaching for the basket of muffins.

"No" He spoke sternly trying to reach the basket but Sakura was too quick for him. She then walked towards the door and threw a muffin back at him,which he quickly caught.

"Sorry" and with that she disappeared into a swirl of cherry blossoms. Itachi leaned back into his chair and stared at the muffin in his hand. He huffed silently before taking a bite out of the muffin.

* * *

><p>Sakura was laying on a couch,in her office, staring at a manila folder with her feet propped up on the arm of the couch when Shizune barged in.<p>

"Sakura"Shizune spoke up, almost scaring the poor girl off the couch

"What's wrong" She asked suddenly jumping up and then wishing that she hadn't.

"Tsunade-sama needs to see you in her office now"

Fighting off the sudden sickness,She nodded before following Shizune, As they made their way closer and closer to Tsunade's office, she felt Itachi's chakra and someone's chakra that she had never felt before. Walking into the room,Tsunade was looking out of the window while Itachi was silently observing the other body in the room. The unfamiliar ninja was standing around five foot six with short black hair and very pale skin. If she would glance at him and then look away,she could of swore that he resembled Sasuke. Noticing her appearance, the ninja looked back at Sakura and stared,causing Sakura to slightly flinch. Tsunade turned around and cleared her throat,gaining everyone's attention but Itachi, who was still staring at the man.

"Itachi, Sakura" Tsuande spoke as she cut her eyes at each and every one of them.

The man turned towards the two of them and smiled."Hi, I'm Sai"

Itachi continued to look at him while Sakura looked on" Sai has now joined into the ranks and will be going on a mission with the two of you"Tsunade spoke up

Itachi cut his eyes away from Sai to Tsunade,who was now looking at him now."Leave"

Sakura's eyes perked up at Itachi's demand 'Who was he talking to'

Itachi then cut his eyes back towards Sai,who was still smiling at him. Sai then bowed at Tsunade before walking towards the door,not before brushing Sakura's arm causing her to close her eyes and place a hand over her forehead.

'Breathe Sakura, Breathe'

Once she opened her eyes, Onyx had quickly disappeared

into a sea of red.

"Sakura are you okay" Tsunade asked making a move towards her, but Sakura quickly shook her off.

"I'm ok, I just got a little light headed" She smiled weakly as she removed her hand, only to met crimson. Crimson was slowly engulfed into onyx as he deactivated his sharingan.

"I'm fine"She repeated. Itachi stared at her for another minute before he turned his attention from her back to Tsunade.

"Where did he come from" Itachi asked

"He was personally chosen to join Konoha ranks by Danzo."

A muscle in Itachi's jaw twitched "Sakura"

Sakura perked up"Yes"

"There are more muffins in my office an-"

He didn't even have to say anything else because once he said 'muffins' she was already ready out the door,with only one thing in mind. As she exited the office happily,she noticed that Sai was standing there on the opposite wall, staring at the door and then now at Sakura. She smiled politely before she began to walk away not before he caught her forearm causing her to look back at him. Suddenly a wave of sickness unexpectedly came up on her,which she calmly fought down,with Sai watching her intently. Emerald stared into black and she suddenly yanked her arm out of his grip and moved away from him and within a blink of an eye he was gone. Rubbing the sore spot,She continued to stare into that same spot until someone had snapped her out of that daze. She turned to the left and noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were walking into her direction.

"Hi guys" She smiled as she dropped her hand to her side"What are you two doing here"

"Looking for you" Naruto spoke before Sasuke could even speak up.

"Why" She asked curious on why her two teammates would approach her like this on a normal day like this.

"We're looking for my brother" Sasuke spoke up before Naruto could say something to upset her

"Why would I know where he is" She asked playing coy

"Because wherever you are, he's somewhere near" Naruto laughed

Sakura cut her eyes at Naruto"He is not"

"All Uchiha's follow people like puppies" Naruto muttered gaining a swat on the head from Sasuke and a harden glare from Sakura.

"Watch it" Sasuke growled

"Well it's true" He whined rubbing his head

"What do you need him for,He's in there with Tsunade-sama right now"

"We need him to help us with that trial run,he's making all of us do" Naruto grumbled

Sakura sighed "Why didn't you ask me,I could of helped,besides it isn't all that hard. He had it harder than that"

"Your not in shape to run this" Naruto spoke

Pink eyebrows twitched"Did you just call me fat"

Naruto's playful expression fell"No,no,no Sakura, I didn't."

Balling up her fist,she shook it at Naruto" I'm going to knock your head clean off"

"Please no Sakura" Naruto pleaded as he ducked behind Sasuke,who was rolling his eyes at his teammates antics before he finally spoke up.

"We need Itachi, so he could make it slightly harder Sakura" Sasuke spoke gaining the red faced kunoichi's attention. She stared at Sasuke for a moment before lowering her fist.

"Fine" She snapped before walking past the two and making Naruto flinch slightly. Once she had made it out of earshot and eyesight, Naruto came from behind Sasuke and sighed loudly

"I don't see how our sweet Sakura,could be so violent" Naruto wondered out-loud

Sasuke shrugged "You did call her fat"

Just as Naruto was about to open his mouth, the door to Tsunade's office was roughly opened and out came an enraged Itachi,the look he was giving alone was enough to cause the younger Uchiha and hyper active ninja of Konoha want to run for the hills and never come back. Stopping in front of the two,Itachi looked at them up and down before Sasuke spoke up.

"Itachi we need your help"

* * *

><p>~One Hour Later In The Forest Of Death~<p>

Itachi watched on as Sasuke,Naruto huddled up together along with Sai to go over what all they needed to do, for this trail run that Itachi had made several months before. He still couldn't get the conversation with Tsunade out of his head but he knew that he had priorities to deal with and speaking of priorities, Onyx eyes shifted from the three to Sakura,who had just reemerged from a secluded area. He knew that she hadn't been feeling well earlier and he had meant to pull her aside earlier but couldn't due to the fact that his pestering cousin had to come and bother him until it was time for them to go but nonetheless he would find out sooner or later.

"Alright guys"Sakura spoke up returning to Itachi's side and causing the three males to turn their attention back towards her " You all know the rules that Itachi has set and what all you need to do so you may begin" and with that the three males rushed off into the heavily wooded area. Glancing back at Itachi, who was still standing rigid, She sighed softly as she pulled out a piece of candy along with a kunai knife.

"We better get going" She smiled as she began to make the appropriate hand signs until Itachi's long fingers caught her wrist causing her to look up at him.

"Are you feeling well" He asked looking down at her.

She nodded"I'm fine but I need to tell you something"

His eyebrow lifted

"I- and just as she started her sentence there was a loud explosion,causing both the Uchiha's to look up in shock.

"That was way too big for a paper bomb or either a handful of them" She spoke up as Itachi activated his sharingan and with that they both took off in the direction. As they continued to make their way to the spot of the explosion, Sakura couldn't help but to feel like something bad was going to happen. As they made it into the clearing Sakura quickly spoke up.

"Itachi I need to tell you something"

Itachi threw a glance in her direction and nodded

"I'm pregnant"

Crimson eyes snapped in her direction"Why tell me now"

She shrugged as she looked around the area for the three males" I don't know,I just felt like I needed to tell you"

_Protect our daughter_

Itachi frowned

Emerald eyes had begun to scan the area closely searching for Sasuke,Naruto and Sai,while also trying to find the cause of the explosion. She wondered where they could go that fast and if they had came back to the sight of the explosion. She watched on as Itachi began to walk to where the explosion had happened to see if any kind of clues were left. Once she found nothing,she walked up to Itachi's side to see what he was bent down looking at. She caught sight of the item and looked closely. 'Just where had she seen that at' She thought as she looked around again. Itachi's head snapped back up as she caught a glimpse of something before she could open her mouth,she was roughly shoved back by Itachi's arms just in time as a foreign object came hurdling towards him at a quick speed,catching Itachi and sending him head first into several trees.

"Itachi" She cried as she struggled to move,wincing softly she looked down and noticed that her side had been deeply pierced by a strong tree branch. Inhaling deeply she moved forward on the branch, causing a small cry to leave her lips. Placing her hand on the wound she began to move towards Itachi when suddenly a figure standing five foot,with raven black hair stood in-front of her with eyes as red as blood.

'He's an Uchiha' She thought as she took a couple of steps back.

The man chuckled "No, I need you"

* * *

><p>Onyx eyes opened,closed and then opened again. That piece of explosive had been familiar to him, If he had remembered correctly that was known for one of the members for Akatsuki. Deidara.<p>

'Why would Akatsuki be here now' He wondered and then it came to him. Naruto. He had to get him out of here but it was something that he was forgetting. Just as he was trying to focus, A body had came crashing hard on the ground and slid right past him. He looked on and then stiffened. Sakura. Willing his body to move,he quickly noticed that a tree was now pinning him to the ground. Looking back up,He noticed that Sakura,was struggling to get back to her feet.

"Sakura"He snapped

Sakura's head snapped back in his direction and she smiled weakly as she turned her attention away from him. Itachi followed her line of sight and stiffened. There was no way that he could be alive. It had to be a genjutsu, Couldn't it.

_Protect her now Itachi_

"Sakura leave now"He snapped as he twisted to his side to push the tree of him."Use your head Sakura"

She inhaled and then exhaled loudly 'I can't leave you'

Just as she went to attack,the man had disappeared and then reappeared by Itachi. She froze suddenly as a small amount of nausea swept upon her. The man smirked evilly at her as he brought up his feet and gave a quick kick to the side of Itachi's temple, sending him into a world of darkness.

* * *

><p>Onyx eyes fluttered opened and then shut<p>

_What happened _

Onyx eyes then fluttered back open and caught sight of a lone figure kneeling, with their back facing him. He tried to focus clearly to make the person out but could only make out the shade of their hair.

Pink

Onyx eyes then harden as he tried to study her body language but couldn't. Trying to move,a scorching hot pain seared through his body,Looking back he noticed that his left knee was severely dislocated and his right foot was bent in the wrong direction. His body was also bruised, cuts marred his body and if he was right,he was sporting a concussion. Shifting his attention from his own injuries he went back to focusing on Sakura, who was slumping towards the ground slightly.

"Sakura" He called out hoarsely

He watched as her body twitched slightly before she rose back to her original position and turned towards him ever so slowly. Onyx eyes widened as he saw the condition that she was in. Her normally clean locks were now covered in dirt and debris, her face had tiny scratches and small splatters of blood here and there, her clothes slightly torn while her hands were shaking violently covered in blood but the one thing that shook him to his core was a look of pure fear.

'Just what in the world happened'

Soon his eyes started to become heavy.

'No' He snapped inwardly as he tried to fight off the urge to give into temptation of the darkness. In the mist of him fighting off the oncoming sleep,he saw Sakura's eyes widen before there was a hard blow to the back of his head sending him back into a world of darkness. As Itachi began to regain consciousness, He saw the man holding Sakura by the collar of her shirt,with her arms hanging limply by her side.

"Sakura,fight back" He weakly called out still fighting the dreamless sleep.

The man's head moved to the side and sharingan stared into sharingan. He then smiled as he raised his left hand and without making a single hand-sign,Lighting quickly gathered into his hand.

"This should kick start my plans" and with that sentence,he plunged his hand deep into Sakura's chest over her heart. Itachi flinched as Sakura let out the most blood curling scream he had ever heard.

_Itachi help my daughter now _

Mustering up all of the strength that he could,He pushed a small amount of chakra into his foot and kicked the tree off of him,while letting a rain of curse words leave his lips. As he made it to his knees. Her screams had stopped. Itachi pulled himself to his feet and as he did the man tossed Sakura's body into Itachi's arms and before Itachi could even get his hands on the man, He was already gone. Looking down at Sakura,Itachi quickly noticed that Sakura's chest was rising and falling way to fast than normal.

"Hold on Sakura,I'll get you some help"He whispered into her ear as her eyes closed

_Protect her Itachi,She's all we have left _

"I'll follow you anywhere" He whispered as his eyes closed softly.

* * *

><p><em> Whooooo finally finished this one-shot even thought it took me like forever to finish it but It's done and now to start with the repost of 'On The Brink'... Chapters 1-3 will be re-uploaded sometime tomorrow. R&amp;R <em>


End file.
